


Snow Before Shopping

by SailorChibi



Series: Hatchling [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Baby Dean, Carrying, Comforting, Cribs, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Gabriel, Dean Needs A Hug, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hatchlings, Infantilism, Little Sam, Pacifiers, Profound Bond, Sam Needs A Hug, Valentine's Day, angels are oblivious, grace consumption, nestlings, non sexual age play, non sexual infantilism, stuffed animals, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's first Valentine's Day as a nestling. Only Dean seems to see just how much trouble he's having adjusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Before Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Technically on the timeline, this takes place before Winging v2.

Someone was watching him. 

The persistent feeling grew until Dean couldn't ignore it anymore. He opened his eyes, blinking sleepily, and tried to figure out why. He was still in his crib - the bars not too far away from his face made that evident - cuddled up in baby blankets, even though he'd fallen asleep in the rocking chair last night with his daddy. His pacifier was gone, but at some point while sleeping he'd substituted his thumb, and he had his fox's tail under his cheek.

He turned his head experimentally and went still when he saw the big hazel eyes staring at him over the side of the crib. Sam wasn't exactly being subtle; he was hanging over the edge, hands and chin resting on the top bar, watching Dean sleep. It was dark in the room, but Dean could still see the frown on his brother's face. Sam probably couldn't see him very well, though. 

Dean had a few seconds to consider his options, which were basically a) sit up and find out what Sam wanted, or b) cry and bring Castiel or Gabriel into the room, before the door swung open. Option C, which was that Castiel always seemed to know when Dean was awake, reared its head in the form of an unimpressed angel. 

"Sam, what are you doing in here? I've told you before not to wake Dean up," Castiel said, not sounding very happy.

"I didn't mean to," Sam said, instantly straightening up and taking a couple of steps back from the crib. Dean figured there was no point in pretending he was still asleep and sat up, yawning. He was still sleepy, to be honest, but he wanted to know what was going on more. Also, sleeping in a dirty diaper was no one's idea of fun. Plus, he had to pee really bad, and there was no way he was peeing in a diaper with Sam watching him.

"What are you doing in here?" Castiel asked again.

"I was just..." Sam trailed off. He was toying with the laces on his sweatshirt. It was blue, with a picture of a green horse on the front. The horse's mane and tails were laces. His shirt rode up a bit, and Dean thought he could see the edge of a pull-up sticking out over Sam's jeans.

"Just what?"

Sam shrugged, dropping his gaze towards the floor, and mumbled, "I dunno."

Castiel sighed. "Please go find your papa, okay? I need to get Dean up."

"Can I help?"

Dean froze, stomach dropping through the floor of the crib. It was weird enough to have Sam in the nest right now, especially because his brother was still in that place where he wasn't really sure about the whole nestling thing, even though Sam was consuming grace. It was taking a lot of adjustment already on Dean's part to continue to act normally. He wasn't ready yet for Sam to see this. Tears welled up in his eyes as his bladder released, and he covered his face with his hands.

"No," Castiel said, not even looking at Dean. "Not right now."

"Fine," Sam muttered, walking over the door. He edged past Castiel and left. Castiel closed the door behind him and immediately moved to the crib, face softening when Dean lifted his arms for a hug.

"It's okay. I know, you're still sleepy on top of everything." Castiel scooped him up and gave him a warm hug. "Poor baby. Uncle Gabriel is making pancakes for breakfast. Would you like that?"

"Yeah," Dean said, blinking away the tears. His tummy grumbled as he pictured the feast that was surely waiting for them. 

"I thought so. We'll have a nice breakfast and then we have some shopping to do for Sammy."

"Don't wanna go."

"I know you don't like shopping, but the alternative is staying with Balthazar," Castiel said, smiling when Dean screwed his face up. "I thought so." He kissed the top of Dean's head and carried him over to the changing table. 

Dean soon found himself staring up at the ceiling of his nursery while Castiel removed his dirty diaper and cleaned him up. It was soothing to feel the familiar touch of the baby wipes against his skin and know that it was his daddy. He giggled when Castiel tickled his tummy playfully, and his daddy grinned down at him.

"There's that cute smile I love so much. It snowed last night, and it's supposed to snow more tomorrow. Maybe we can get Sammy outside tomorrow... I bet it would do him a lot of good to play. He'd probably love making a snowman with you..."

Dean hummed in response, closing his eyes as Castiel lifted his butt and slipped another diaper under him. In short order, he was diapered and dressed in jeans with an elastic waistband, a bodysuit, and a heavy sweatshirt on top. His sweatshirt was yellow and had a picture of a black car that looked just like the Impala on the front. Castiel fastened a pacifier to the front of his sweatshirt and then helped him down from the changing table.

"Breakfast?" Dean said hopefully, holding Castiel's hand tightly. He was starving.

"Yup. Come on, sweet boy." Castiel wrapped an arm and both wings around Dean and they walked out of the room together. 

In the kitchen, Gabriel was indeed cooking up a storm. Sam was sitting at the table already. Both of them looked up when Castiel and Dean came in, but Gabriel was the one who smiled and said, "There's the baby I was looking for. Happy Valentine's Day, kiddo."

"Valentine's Day?" Dean repeated.

"Yep." Gabriel swooped in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Dean squirmed away, which just made Gabriel pepper his face with kisses. Over Gabriel's shoulder, in between giggles, Dean caught sight of the discomfort on Sam's face and thought maybe he knew what was wrong.

"Uncle Gabe, stop," he whined, finally turning to Castiel and shielding his face by hiding in Castiel's feathers. Gabriel laughed.

"Oh fine, run to your daddy for protection," he said, playfully smacking Dean on the butt. "Sit down, both of you. Breakfast is almost ready."

Castiel sat down and Dean promptly climbed into his lap and put his head on Castiel's shoulder. He liked the way Castiel's arms came up around him automatically, settling into the position best designed to keep Dean from slipping. He was still hungry, but Castiel was warm and comfy. Half-tempted to nurse, but knowing Castiel would stop him if he did with breakfast nearly ready, he turned his head so Sam couldn't see him and slipped his thumb back in his mouth, closing his eyes.

The low murmur of voices and the clinking of dishes and silverware was a comforting background hum as he dozed. Right up until Castiel shifted a little, and the delicious smell of pancakes became too prominent to ignore. Dean opened his eyes a slit and saw a chunk of chocolate-chip pancake right in front of his nose. 

He knew from experience that Castiel wouldn't let up until he ate, and it really did smell good. He opened his mouth, letting Castiel slip the pancake in, and chewed. God, Gabriel was a fantastic cook. The pancakes melted on his tongue. He let Castiel feed him until the he was comfortably full, then shook his head at an offer for more and set his head back on Castiel's shoulder.

From the looks of it, Gabriel had cooked heart-shaped pancakes for breakfast. Sam had eaten a couple, which was far less than he normally did, and was now sitting there staring at the table with a vacant look. Gabriel might have been smiling, but his eyes were worried. And Dean was pretty sure Castiel probably looked the same way.

It was clearly up to him to save the day.

"I don't wanna go shopping today," he announced.

"Dean," Castiel said.

"I don't wanna stay with Bal, either," Dean said, making a face. Balthazar didn't really know what to do with babies. He wasn't mean, but he usually left Dean to play by himself and that was no fun.

"I already told you -"

"I wanna play in the snow," Dean interrupted, even though he wasn't supposed to do that. "I wanna play with Sammy. Please Daddy?"

Across the table, Sam finally snapped out of it. He looked a little surprised, but he nodded. "That... kind of sounds like fun."

Castiel and Gabriel looked at each other. Gabriel shrugged. "We can go shopping tomorrow, I guess. But Sam, you'll need to put on snow gear. Do you want me to help you?"

"I can do it," Sam said, jumping up.

As soon as he was gone, Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You gotta pay more 'tention," he said sternly. "Sammy doesn't wanna go to the mall today. His last Valentine's Day was prob'ly spent with someone. Being out in public isn't gonna help him forget that. He'll just feel weird all day."

"You didn't have that problem last year," Gabriel pointed out.

"That's cause anything was better than being hugged by cupids," Dean grumbled.

Gabriel considered that briefly, then conceded the point with a nod. "Fair."

"And I suppose the fact that you don't like shopping has nothing to do with it," Castiel said wryly, and Dean shrugged.

He didn't mind shopping so much when he could just sleep in his stroller, but then he missed out on everything. This way, he'd be awake and he didn't have to shop and Sam would be happy. It all made perfect sense!

"Come on, Daddy. Wanna make a snowman," he said, making his eyes big and pleading. "Wanna make it real tall and fat like Zachariah, okay? Then Daddy and Uncle Gabe can make it go poof!" He threw his arms up for demonstration.

Castiel laughed. "Okay, you win. I guess I can't argue with that."

Later, when they were all out in the snow, Dean was pleased to see the smile on Sam's face as Gabriel helped him to put the head on top of their snowman. Sam even laughed and clapped his hands when Gabriel dramatically blew the snowman apart. Even more later, when they were all wet and tired and Castiel had swept Dean off for a warm bath, they came back out to find that Sam had actually fallen asleep on Gabriel's lap.

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
